The World Through Your Eyes
by jess83
Summary: Brian returns to the night he met Justin...but his time he IS justin.rated pg-13 for language and adult content in later chapters. chap.5 is up FINISHED...maybe
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN THES CHARACTORS…. THEY BELONG TO SHOWTIME!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!

Brian looked at the sleeping face beside him. He loved to watch Justin sleep. He looked so angelic. This fact made Brian smile because he knew what a demon seed Justin could be sometimes. He was so lucky to have Justin. Someone who loved him no matter how big a dick he could be sometimes…ok…a lot of the time. The truth was that he really did love Justin. He just never had the guts to say it to his face. He had a bad boy image to maintain dammit…but he had told Justin he loved him. He told him every night when he knew Justin was safely off in La La Land. As he watched his lover sleep he thought back to the night they met. He wondered what had made Justin take that fateful trip to Liberty Ave. that night. With that thought he felt his eye lids get heavy. He softly kissed Justin's forehead, whispered his "I love you" and fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THES CHARACTORS…. THEY BELONG TO SHOWTIME!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!

The blaring sound of an alarm clock woke Brian from his slumber. Even thought he was still half asleep, he realized that the alarm clock sounding was not his. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room. _What the fuck am I doing in Justin's old room_, he thought just as the door opened. "Jennifer," he said. "Excuse me? It's mom to you mister. Now get up or you're going to be late for school," she replied. _What the fuck is going on here?? _He wondered. As he brought his hands up to rub his eyes, he noticed a very different skin color. His once golden tanned skin was now milky white. _SHIT!! _He thought as he rushed to the nearest mirror. He looked at his reflection and saw Justin's piercing blue eyes and blonde hair staring back at him. "I'm HAVE to be dreaming," he said to himself, "its all a dream!!" He pinched himself to wake up. "DAMMIT!! That hurt," he said as he rubbed his arm. _FUCK!_ _I really am Justin!_

"Justin!! You're breakfast is getting cold and you're going to be late for school! Get down here NOW!! ," Jen yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Brian threw on his…I mean Justin's uniform and headed downstairs to see the whole Taylor family sitting at the kitchen table. Jen, Molly and, yes, even Craig were all waiting for him. _Ok… just pretend your Justin…it cant be that hard,_ he thought. Brian took what he assumed was Justin's place at the table and stared at the food in front of him. _Pancakes,_ he thought, _Ewww…carbs, carbs and more carbs._ He pushed the food around on his plate and just stared down at it. There was no way Brian Kinney was gonna eat carbs. "Justin," said Jen," Honey? Is there something wrong with your food?" "Um…no…mom…I'm just not that hungry this morning," he replied. It was so weird calling Jen mom…yet somehow it just felt right.

1


	3. chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THES CHARACTORS…. THEY BELONG TO SHOWTIME!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!

"Have fun at Daphne's house tonight honey and I'll see you tomorrow when you get home from school," said Jen as Brian got out of the car. "Ok mom," he replied as he closed the door. _Staying at Daphne's _he thought. _Oh my god! I'm gonna go to Liberty Ave tonight! Justin must have told his mom he was staying with Daphne._ The fact hit Brian like a brick wall. No matter what he did…he was living the day he met Justin exactly as he did. It was fate and there was no way to change what was about to happen.

"Justin," shouted Daphne from the top of the stairs at St. James Academy. "Hey Daph," he said as he hugged her. He was still in Justin's body…and not in the good way…and he knew exactly what he had to do that night and it scared the shit out of him. He walked with Daphne thought the huge doors at the front of the school. This was his first day of high school in twenty-four years. He hoped that today wouldn't be as shitty as his whole high school career. Brian walked into his first class like he was on autopilot. He had never even set foot in this school before and yet he knew exactly where he was going. Everything just kinda fell into place that day. His day was going perfectly. Brian assumed this is what Justin's day went like so he just went along with it. At lunch he found Daph and they went up to the counter to get their food. All of a sudden the urge to eat that nasty high school cafeteria food washed over him. He saw that the menu for that day was sloppy joe's and he couldn't resist._ Oh my god…I can't believe I'm eating this crap…I will kick Justin's ass if I gain an ounce from this,_ he thought as he took a big bite of the sandwich. When he was done, he threw out his trash and talked to Daphne for a while before the bell rang and he had to get back to class.

The rest of the day dragged on until, finally, that last bell rang. Brian jumped from his seat and sprinted to his locker. He waited for Daphne to get her stuff and he walked out with her to her car. " Hey Daph? I need to do something tonight and I told my mom that I was staying at your house. So if she calls will you please tell her I'm there,"he asked her. "Justin? What do you mean you have to go somewhere? Where are you going," she asked. "I can't tell you but pleeeeeeease??? Pretty please? Tell her I'm with you," said Brian as he started to run towards his house. "JUSTIN!? JUSTIN?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! JUSTIN??!!

Brian ran up the front steps of the Taylor house. He didn't know Jen's work schedule, yet, somehow he knew that she would not be there. He dashed up the stairs and into Justin's room. He thought back to that night. _White undershirt, plaid shirt, light blue jeans and sneakers,_ he thought. Brian wanted everything to be exactly the same as the night they met. He opened the closet door and there it was. The outfit he had seen Justin in on that fateful night. Brian threw on the clothes and ran out the door. He knew that by the time he got to Liberty Ave it would be dark out and he would come face to face with himself for the first time.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey readers…. jess83 here! Ok… so I got a couple of reviews sayin that my story is kinda weird…now I'm not sayin that the reviews were mean and u made me wanna cry…. b/c u didn't…and by all means review all u want…the more the better! But I just wanted 2 say that by the end of the story it will all make perfect sense and will leave you with that warm, fuzzy feeling. O and I wanted to warn you that in the next couple of chapters…there's gonna b some Brian/Justin action…so if you're offended…I suggest u stop reading now…. but you're reading QaF fan fics…. So I would assume that this wont offend you… that's all folks!! And keep reading and reviewin!!!!!!!!!!!

**MUAH!!! (**Kisses and hugs from me!) 


	5. chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THES CHARACTORS…. THEY BELONG TO SHOWTIME!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!

After walking for about 2 hours, Brian stepped onto Liberty Ave. Finally, for the first time today, he felt like he was himself again. He felt so comfortable here. He felt like he was just one of the so-called "normal" people. He felt like he actually belonged.

As he walked down the street, Brian felt like something was wrong. Something wasn't like it usually was. Then he remembered. He wasn't Brian anymore…he was Justin. Of course things wouldn't feel right. This was the first time Justin had been to Liberty Ave and he had no idea where he was or what he was getting himself into.

While on his way down the street, Brian noticed all the guys crusing him as he passed them. They would bump into him just so they could feel him up. And he didn't feel right. _Is this what I'm like when I trick_, he thought. All of a sudden he felt really awkward. Kinda like Justin would have felt that night. Damnit! He had forgotten again that he was Justin and not himself.

Finally, after another 15 minutes of walking, he reached Babylon. It was just about 12:00 and he knew that the boys didn't leave Babylon until about 3. He had three hours to kill. But then he remembered. Mikey was bitching about how he had to work the next day and he wanted to leave early. He remembered watching as Mikey, Emmit and Ted leave and then he wandered into the backroom to find that nights trick. As if on cue, he looked over at the entrance and saw Mikey, Ted and Emmit walking out. He watched them as they waited for him to come out of the club. And he listened closely, but he didn't have to try that hard to hear what they were saying. Mikey and Emmit always did have a problem with finding the right volume to speak in. Brian watched as he walked out of Babylon. He listened in on the very same conversation he remembered having with them that night.

Mikey: That was quick.

Brian: eh…I got bored.

Emmit: oh…because getting your dick sucked can be _so_ tedious.

Now was his chance. He took Justin's position under the lamp post until his and. …Well…his eyes met. He watched as "Brian" crossed the street to him. "Where ya headed?" "No place special," he replied. " I can change that."

* * *

BUM BUM BUM!!!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! review away!!!!!!!! i hope u like it so far. i have seen all the nice reviews and they make me feel really good that you all like my first fan fic ever! YAY!!! chapter 5 should be up in a coulpe of dayz...thatz all folks!

**MUAH!** (hugs and kisses from me!)


	6. chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THES CHARACTORS…. THEY BELONG TO SHOWTIME!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!

The heavy metal door slid open and Brian and Brian walked into the loft. _Home, sweet, home, _he thought. But even though it was his loft, he was terrified, just like Justin. Before he could stop himself he said it. "Um…I like you're kitchen." Dammit. All those years ago, he thought that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard and yet he had just said it. This was the most nervous he had been in years. He found himself babbling about cheerios and aspirin. _What a dumbass I must sound like right now,_ he thought. But he just watched a d Brian grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, opened it and poured it over himself. It was so hot, if he'd say so himself. He watched as Brian dropped his panes and uttered those infamous words. "So…are you coming or going? Or coming, then going? Or coming… then staying?" He felt himself gravitate toward him. They started to kiss and let their hands roam over each other's bodies. Their clothes made a small trail as they moved up the stairs to the bedroom. Brian found himself completely naked…and completely terrified… on his bed staring at his captivating hazel eyes staring down at him. Brian sat on top of him and moved his hand down to his groin. "Ahh…stop," he said. He was so close but he did as he was told and didn't cum yet. Yet again he found himself babbling about crap like TV and tomb raider. But it didn't matter. Brian still flipped him over ad traced his way down his back with his tongue until he reached his…

"Ahh!" "Now you know what rimming is," Brian said. He flipped "Justin" over again and unwrapped a condom. He groaned as it was slipped on him. He squirted lube on "Justin's" asshole and pushed in. " I want you to remember this forever. So no matter who you're with…I'll always be there"

* * *

The next thing Brian knew, the alarm was going off. He reached over Justin and slammed his hand down on the button. He rolled over and went back to sleep. He felt Justin snuggle up against him and he rolled over to embrace him._ Wait a minute…Justin?_ He propped himself up on his elbow and said "Justin?" "Um…yea Brian…its me. Who else would it be," Justin replied. "Um…no one," he said. "Brian? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that," questioned Justin. He was back in his own body again. Was that all just a weird dream? Or did it actually happen? He now really appreciated Justin. He decided that it was time. "I love you," he said. He watched as tears welled up in Justin's eyes. "That's the first time you've said that…I love you too…" 

Brian pulled Justin into his army and softly kissed the top of the blonde's head. Justin tilted his chin up and planted a soft kiss on Brian's lips. And Brian realized that their relationship would never be the same. It could only get better from here.


	7. authors note 2

Heyy readers…Jess83 here…well the last chapter was going to be the last chapter…. but I don't know now. I might add more…I'm currently working on a new Brian/Justin fic so look for that one soon! Its called The Sketch Book.

Have n e of you ever read the story The Lady or/and (cant remember if its or or and…thehe) The Tiger? Well that's what this fic is like… was it all a dream or did it really happen? You decide… I may rite a fic where Brian realizes that it was all real and how he copes with that fact…I dunno yet… I thought it was a good was to end the story. It leaves a little mystery…if you do want me 2 write more…. tell me in a review or e-mail me! I hope 2 have my next fic up really soon so keep reading my stories!

Oh and I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my story…it means a lot to me that you appreciate my writing! All the reviews were really nice…oh... and I promise that my next fic: coughthesketchbookcough: shameless plug…thehe wont be as weird as this one…lol!! Well that's all folks!

**MUAH!** (Hugs and kisses from me!)


	8. LJ

Heyy! If you have an LJ come check out mine…I post my new stories on mine as well as here…go…and leave me nice comments… :D


End file.
